


Mum's the Word

by Boji



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boji/pseuds/Boji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b><span class="small">Author:</span></b> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://boji.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://boji.livejournal.com/"><b>boji</b></a></span><br/><b><span class="small">Title:</span></b> Mum's the Word<br/><b><span class="small">Challenge:</span></b> <span class="small">Written for the drabble tag challenge over on <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://tw100.livejournal.com/"><b>tw100</b></a></span> for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://mad-jaks.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://mad-jaks.livejournal.com/"><b>mad_jaks</b></a> Jack on a Spacehopper prompt.</span><br/><b><span class="small">Characters:</span></b> Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith & Luke Smith.<br/><b><span class="small">Notes:</span></b> Because I can't imagine they don't know each other.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mum's the Word

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** [](http://boji.livejournal.com/profile)[**boji**](http://boji.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Title:** Mum's the Word  
>  **Challenge:** Written for the drabble tag challenge over on [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) for [](http://mad-jaks.livejournal.com/profile)[**mad_jaks**](http://mad-jaks.livejournal.com/) Jack on a Spacehopper prompt.  
>  **Characters:** Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith  & Luke Smith.  
>  **Notes:** Because I can't imagine they don't know each other.

Sarah Jane Smith closed the front door, then paused at the sound of an unfamiliar male voice. "It’s all in the leg muscles."

That wasn’t Colin’s voice.

Barging into the living room, shopping bags still in hand, she stopped still at the sight of Jack Harkness sitting astride an orange space hopper, one hand loosely clasping its bunny ears.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Luke was laughing. "Hi Mum."

"Don’t hi Mum me!" Sarah Jane snapped. "What have I told you about …"

"Talking to strange men?" Jack asked, "Hello to you too."

Jack dipped her on his kiss hello.


End file.
